Raven Trilogy:Special Magic
by Dreamzcometrue
Summary: Sequel to Dark Days, Dark Love. Raven dreams of her Father's return and when evil escapes his prison, chaos erupts. The Teen Titans must fight Trigon, to get rid of him...forever. BBxRae Minor RobxStar
1. Nightmare

Hey guys! Here it is! The first chapter to "Special Magic," sequel to "Dark Days, Dark Love," I know I have just made all your dreams come true. :) Hee-hee. See what i did there? But I must apologize in advance, most characters will be OOC. Im very sorry if that disturbs you. Anyway, I expect reviews. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Nightmare

Darkness. Thats all she saw. Darkness, that surrounded her, so she saw nothing.

"Hello?"

Nothing answered, but she knew there was something there, watching her, stalking her, an animal getting ready to pounce. She knew, for she had had this dream every night for the past two weeks.

At this thought, as if on cue; four glowing, red eyes opened in the darkness, they stared at her through the slits, then a voice spoke,

"You cannot escape me! You are mine! And, if you don't admit it...you will regret it dearly! I shall destroy everyone that has ever protected you from me! Starting with some certain teenage friends.

"Leave them out of this! They never knew!"

The voice laughed.

"They know now. They choose to protect you, therefore they will die!"

"No!"

"Do not deny me! You will join me soon enough..."

The figure stepped out and its features were now clear, its blood red skin shone in fire light as fire itself broke out, encircling the girl, who could only stare in horror as the demon raised a clawed hand and pointed it at her.

"...my daughter."

"Nooo!"

(Teen Titan theme song)

When there's trouble you know who to call (Teen Titans!)

From their tower they can see it all (Teen Titans!)

When there's evil on the attack,

you can rest knowing they've got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol...

Teen Titans...Go!

With their super powers they unite (Teen Titans!)

Never met a villain that they liked (Teen Titans!)

They got the bad guys on the run!

They never stop till the job gets done!

Cause when the world is losing all control!

Teen Titans GO!

1-2-3-4-GO!

Teen Titans!

"Nooo!"

She woke with a fright. Raven sat up in bed, sweating. She looked around her dark room, no sign of her father, her clock read 3:37 a.m.

Raven pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them.

"No. I'll never work for you."

A sound of running footsteps echoed outside in the hall.

"Crap."

It was the same thing routine every night. He would hear her scream, then run to her.

_Could it have really been two weeks since the Titans rescued her...two weeks since the fight with Slade...two weeks since Beastboy and her declared their love? Its been so fast. _

The door pulled open and a green teenager rushed inside. Beastboy ran to Raven's side and wrapped his arms around her curled up body.

"Shhh. It was just a dream. Shhh. Its ok. You're safe. I'm here."

Raven turned her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Was it your father again?"

Raven could only nod her head. Beastboy pulled her closer.

"What happened?"

Raven took a deep breath and looked into his jade eyes.

"He told me I would join him and if I didn't he would...kill...you."

Beastboy was silent. After a minute, he spoke,

"Raven, I wish I could help you. You know you're fathers out there. And he's not going away until you're ready to get rid of him forever."

Raven, again, turned her face up to her green beau's.

"I know but, it scares me. Just imagining what he could do to you all."

"Speaking of all...here comes the calvary...that took long enough."

Raven chuckled slightly. She sighed when her door slid open and the other three Titans stood there, ready for battle.

"What took you guys so long? We should have timed that...that was like, 10 minutes. You have to gel your hair first, Robin?"

The three Titans looked embarrassed, especially Robin who tried to change the subject by looking towards Raven, sitting on Beastboy's lap, wearing nothing else but her usual leotard.

Still blushing,

"Raven, are you okay? We heard you scream."

Beastboy looked back at Raven.

"I'll tell him."

Raven nodded. (This is my sister's favorite scene right now. :))

"Ravens been having nightmares about her father for the past two week-"

"Wait! Two weeks! Has she always screamed? Why didn't we hear her?"

"Because you guys sleep like logs and your snores drown out any other possible noise."

Raven couldn't help it, she laughed quietly. Beastboy smiled and hugged her. The others looked between fuming and bewildered. Robin pressed on,

"And...?"

This time Raven spoke in her monotonous voice,

"He comes to me, saying no matter what I do...he'll get me...to...destroy...everything."

Starfire had tears running down her face and the two boys looked shocked. Raven knew they were all staring at her, watching her silently cry into Beastboy's shoulder. Cyborg strode forward and sat next to the couple on the bed, he placed a mechanical hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven was like his little sister, he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Rae, we just got you back, we are not gonna lose you again. Not to death and not to that giant, red, zit, that you will never call Father."

Raven turned her head up to face Cyborg and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

She leaned over and hugged him, still not leaving Beastboy's lap though.

"Thank you."

Cyborg blushed and stammered,

"Ah...I'm gonna...go now. 'Night!"

He left quickly.

Beastboy noticed Robin looking a little crestfallen.

"What's wrong Robin? Sad you didn't get a hug? Don't worry, I'm sure Star would _love _to help you with that."

Raven laughed again. Starfire looked delighted at Beastboy's comment, Robin didn't notice, but he did take her hand and lead her from her room.

"Haha! Now that they're gone, we can have some time to ourselves."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but was surprised when she placed a hand over his mouth, keeping him back.

"Not tonight."

" on. You know you want to." (No. He does not mean what you think. They are both virgins...I think. ;))

She sighed, and very quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. She was about to get off him when, with reflexes like a cats, Beastboy grabbed Raven by the waist and pulled her back, so now her back was to his muscular chest, sitting on his lap. He leaned towards her neck and started kissing her shoulders, then moving up towards her neck.

"Gar...I'm tired. Not now."

"Ok ok."

He released her, stretched, and laid back on her bed, hands behind his head. Raven stood beside him with her hands on her hips. He opened one eye to look at her,

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I can't really go back to sleep while my green boyfriend is in my bed."

"Oh. Come on. I have room for you right here."

He placed his hands over his heart and gave her a puppy dog face.

Raven sighed and pushed him over.

"Just tonight, and don't try anything."

Beastboy laughed.

"Raven, we've slept together before and we're good kids."

"Still."

"You know I'm doing this to make you feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Uh huh."

She turned over so her back was toward him.

"Rae?" he whined.

"What?"

"Look at me."

She stayed there for a minute then turned over, to face him.

"I'm trying. I don't like seeing you so sad, and so scared."

"Im not scared."

"Don't start."

Raven turned her head into the pillow.

"Aww, come here."

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. Raven held him close.

"It's ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rae. Nothing will ever come between us."

Raven fell into light sleep while Beastboy held her. Thinking of only what was to come.

XD What you think? I think it was a good start. Now, Im gonna be nice and ask for only five reviews UNTIL I start typing the next chapter. So...REVIEW! Oh, and Chico? If you're reading this...I'll be expecting a review from you! And an update!

Dreamzcometrue


	2. Time and Time Again

:( I am soooooo sorry. Please forgive me. It's here now…sorry too tired to talk. Just read. Back from the dead! Dreamzcometrue! 3

Disclaimer: Still nope

Ch. 2- Time and Time again

Raven woke the next morning only to find that sometime during the night, she had rolled over, on top of Beastboy's chest. He was awake with his hands behind his head again and was staring at the ceiling.

"Morning."

He looked down at her, and smiled a toothy grin.

"G'morning love."

"What time is it?"

"11:43 exactly."

"11:43?"

Raven sat up to confirm the truth from her clock on her night table.

"Why didn't you get up? You're probably starving."

"Calm down Rae. I kinda couldn't with you on me-"

"You could of just pushed me over."

"Now why would I do that?" He said in a sly voice.

Raven frowned at him and looked away as last night's events came back to her.

"And as for being hungry? Not really that hungry when I can be with you."

"Errr! Men!"

"Ha! You admit IT! You DO see me as a man! I knew it!"

He started doing a goofy, happy dance. Raven sighed, got up, and walked to her closet to get another leotard and cloak.

"I also see you as a little kid that's eaten too many bugs."

Beastboy stopped dancing to look at her as she stood in the doorway into her bathroom. She smiled.

"That's not cool."

"Not to you."

She went into the bathroom and Beastboy could hear her say through the door, "Feel free to let yourself out."

Beastboy grumbled as he left the room and headed to the Commons thinking of getting food. As he opened the mechanical door the smell of cooking meat assaulted his nostrils and he became faint.

"How? How can you eat it? Monster!"

Beastboy doubled over, clutching his throat and a chair for support.

"That was LIVING animal! And you eat it?"

Cyborg smiled evilly.

"I'm hungry."

Beastboy stumbled over to the couch as he "recovered."

He was just drifting off when a loud, beeping alarm filled the tower. A red light blinking on and off. The doors whizzed open and Starfire and Robin entered. Robin went straight to the main computer and looked at the information popping up.

"Who is it, Robin?"

Starfire looked over his shoulder.

"Killer Moth…and Kitten…" he grumbled.

"Man, I wanted to finish my ham."

Cyborg whined.

"No time. Where's Raven?"

"In the shower but she's probably out by now."

Everyone looked at him strange.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Titans, GO!"

Raven joined them as they all ran down the tower's halls towards the garage.

"What's going on?"

Running next to her, Beastboy answered,

"Killer Moth and Kitten."

"Oh great. Family issues."

Beastboy chuckled.

They arrived at the scene, minutes later. Killer Moth and Kitten were on the Golden Gate Bridge accompanied by dozens giant moths, they were apparently having another father/daughter disagreement.

"Why do you HAAAATE me!"

Kitten screamed.

"I don't hate you Kitten, but agreeing to allow you to date Speedy is out of the question."

"You forced Robin! Force him! Oooooo…and speaking of Robin…Hello Robby-Poo!"

The Titans stood there, scarred.

"Can we talk about this later, Kitten? My children…att-"

"All you care about are those flies!"

"No Kitten, please not right now."

"No! No no no! You don't love me at all!"

"Ummm…excuse me? We're gonna have to cut this conversation short. You can talk more at jail."

"Don't get your hopes up Robby-Poo. Get them!"

The overgrown moths charged the Titans.

"Titans…split."

(Action music)

Robin went high and several of the bugs followed.

"Robin!"

Starfire flew to his rescue as one moth came up behind him and now held him in its pincers. Raven and Cyborg ran towards a thicker swarm of the beasts. Raven leapt from the ground and began to fly, using her powers to pick up a pothole cover for Cyborg. He dashed on and both took to the skies.

"Put me on a cable, Rae!"

Raven nodded and directed Cyborg's ride to one of the bridge's cables. When close enough, Cyborg was able to jump off and charge towards a fleet…that was coming straight at him.

"I HATE bugs."

His arm formed into his cannon and he began to shoot the pests off.

Beastboy was having a little more fun than the others.

"WHHEEEEEEEEE!"

He screeched as he rode around on one of the beasts, kicking some others as they got too close and jumping to others when he felt like it.

"Woo-hoo!"

He waved as he past Raven.

"Hey babe! Looking goooo-whoa!"

He slipped off before he rammed into a truck, abandoned on the street.

"Well done."

Raven said sarcastically before reaching down and helping him up.

"Hehe. All part of the plan."

"Suuure."

She took off again, deciding to take care of some moths that were eating wires in a cable.

"Bad bugs."

She levitated two cars from below and brought them together with a wave of her hand; squashing the troublesome moths.

"Noooo! My children!"

"Shut up Daddy! Get them! Get them!"

The mutant moths began to circle the five Titans, and they ended up all back to back, the mutants' speed increasing. The numbers overwhelming. Through the thick tornado of moths, Raven could see Kitten laughing hysterically.

"We got them! HAHA! We GOT them! KILLL THEM!"

"Rae! Duck!"

Upon command, Raven ducked and a blue sonic beam shot over her head, hitting a moth that was sneaking up on her.

"You soooooo owe me-Hey!"

A bit of black magic sliced through a moth sitting on Cyborg's shoulder.

"We're even."

"Titans, cut through and surround them. I don't see a single beating wind. Ready...NOW!"

The heroes dashed through the moths' wall and positioned themselves. The three boys making a triangle around the mutants and the girls using their powers from above. Lights, magic, and green animals whizzed around everywhere until the final moth fell. The police had arrived by that time and were arresting the two insane villains.

"You've won this time Robby-Poo! But I'll get back at you! I swear it!"

"I don't think so Kitten."

"Errrr! I hate you! I hate you all! Hate! Hate! Hat-"

The doors closed to the police van shut on the two crazed family members.

"Out of all the wacko villains we fight, I think they're my least favorite," Beastboy joked. Robin raised his hand.

"That makes two of us."

"I place third in that."

Starfire raised her hand as well.

"I think we all feel the same."

Cyborg laughed. Raven was looking after the van, her mind occupied.

"I don't know if we should tell Speedy how close he was to having a delirious girlfriend."

"I don't know BB, I kinda wanna see his face."

"Hmmm…you got a point Cy my man…Dibs on telling him!"

"No way!"

"Oh yeah!"

Beastboy began to run towards the T-Car.

"Keep away from the T-Car Green Bean!"

Cyborg ran after him and Robin followed.

"Friend Raven, are you well?"

Raven turned to Starfire.

"Not really Starfire."

Star placed a hand around her friend's shoulders.

"What is wrong friend?"

"It's just…seeing how Kitten and her Father are…I just…I need to think, Star. I have a lot on my mind."

"Very well Raven."

"I'll see you guys back at the Tower."

"I shall inform the others."

Raven nodded and levitated up into the air. Starfire began to walk to the car.

"Yo Star! Where's Rae going?"

"Friend Raven says she needs time to think."

Beastboy was about to morph when Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go. She'll be back."

BB continued to look at the fading spec in the sky.

As they drove off, conversation struck up, on subjects ranging to new Titans to pizza. But when the four Titans reached home, silence slowly took over as each Titan became quiet. To break the silent tension. Cyborg challenged Beastboy to a video game but as they raced, Beastboy thought more of Raven then the game.

Raven hadn't been the same since the whole portal issue and last night only deepened his concern for her.

_Her father isn't gonna leave her alone until he's destroyed. What if i-_

The doors to the Commons *whooshed* open, and Raven stepped through.

From the kitchen, Starfire and Robin appeared. Cyborg and Beastboy stood up from the couch to look at her. And she looked at all of them, then pulled her hood down.

"I'm ready to get rid of my Father."

…Wellll? Read and Review! Thank you! Love you all and Im sorry it took so long. Im working on the next chapter I promise.

Dreamzcometrue


	3. Mishaps

Seeee? Was that soo bad? Im good right? No death for me today right?...Right?

Disclaimer: Does a cow own an oink?

Ch. 3- Mishaps

Everyone wore their winter uniforms. They were taking the T-sub to the holding facility in a most isolate part of Antarctica. It had all been decided after a very long, detailed, and heated conversation the day before. They were all quiet except for when Robin gave an order or Cyborg gave a location point.

Raven could feel all the Titans glancing at her know and then. She had her eyes closed and was trying to get some last meditation in. But no help came from it. It had been a 5 hour ride there and Raven still felt as nervous as she had when she got on the sub. Suddenly the sub stopped. Robin turned around to look at Raven and turned on their com link.

"You ready?"

Raven took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"You don't have to do this."

Raven looked at Beastboy. He had on a look of sadness.

"I do. He can't keep living. These nightmares and living in fear of him…I _need_ to do this."

"Alright then."

Robin pressed a button on his computer.

"Robin of the Teen Titans, requesting permission to board."

There was static then…

"Request granted."

"Cyborg, take us up."

"'Kay Rob."

The T-sub began to rise up into the sub-pool underneath the holding facility. As they broke surface, mechanics and other people began to strap the T-sub down. A ramp was put up for the Titans to descend down. Raven followed Robin down the ramp.

"Ah. The Teen Titans. It's about time you showed up."

A bearded man in a uniform came up to them and shook each of their hands. The man looked to be about 40.

"Captain James Brooks, at your service."

"Captain, we're here to take care of prisoner 003247."

"Ah yes. We've been having quite a few problems ever since he showed up."

"We've heard. That will hopefully end today. Can you take us to him?"

"Of course. Right this way. Mr. Durns! Please make sure this sub receives the utmost care."

"Yes Captain."

As they walked down the chilly halls, Beastboy heart beating faster and faster. He clasped her hand and she looked at him gratefully. It seemed like forever when they stopped outside a metal door that read "#003247 Personnel Only" The door opened into a control room where almost a dozen people were working.

"This is the control room of the cell. We put the more powerful…criminals in here. We have to watch him at all times."

The Titans nodded.

"Now how do you Titans plan on ridding us of this one?"

They all turned to Raven. Beastboy squeezed her hand.

"Over power him. Put him back in hell where he belongs."

"But how?"

Raven reached into the little sack that she had brought in with her and pulled out a mirror. It looked very similar to her own mirror but this one was pitch black and had red symbols and markings carved into it.

"With this."

Robin looked at Raven.

"Ready?"

Raven could only nod. Starfire came up to Raven and hugged her. Not one of her bone-crushing ones, but a caring, gentle hug. Cyborg came next.

"You go get 'em Rae."

Raven smiled and allowed the hug he offered. Robin smiled as she approached him. They shook hands, but both cracked at nearly the same time and embraced each other. When Beastboy stepped forward all they could do was stare at each other, until Raven leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she pulled away he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her once more on her forehead, and then let her go.

She walked to the door and waited till one operator pressed a button for it to open. Steam rushed through the opening as air swept in.

"Give us the signal when you're ready,"

The captain told her before she walked in. The door closed behind her and the Titans watched from the viewing window. Raven walked into the icy, cold room and couldn't help but look up at the frozen form of her demon father. It was terrible. All those nights of seeing him didn't even help now.

He stood over 70 feet above her. His blood red skin now duller cause of the ice, his white hair, his four glowing, red eyes, she could feel them watching her, daring her to move. She shivered from fear and the cold then set to work.

Her shiver could be seen from inside the control room where a certain changeling could do nothing but watch as Raven placed candles from the bag, in a circle. He heard her murmur something and a flame sprang to life on the candle's wick. Next, Raven took out some books and a stick of what seemed like black chalk. She flipped through the books and then placed them around the room. On the floor at the demon's feet, Raven drew strange markings and symbols.

It was a few minutes later when she finished. She took the mirror and looked at it.

_This is it._

She looked around at her work, then slowly turned to the viewing window. She nodded.

"Alright boys. Showtime. Mr. Piggenson, deactivate sleeping control. Easy now."

Raven turned back to the demon. Slowly the ice encasing him began to melt. With every drop that hit the floor, Raven became more nervous. Almost too quickly, Trigon's head was nearly unfrozen. Raven saw this and began to chant, holding the mirror up, facing her creator.

"_Expico demonal lerta…fortinigh carno-"_

Trigon roared. Everyone in the Control room jumped. He struggled against his still remaining icy bonds. Raven began to chant again, not looking at him and trying to make herself invisible to him. It didn't work. Trigon looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Still trying to destroy me, daughter? I grow tired of you!"

Evil, red energy began to form in his eyes. Raven tried to ignore him and continue the chant. Trigon's energy beam shot and hit Raven. She fell to her knees and the mirror skidded away. She tried to crawl towards it.

"You just don't know when to quit."

Raven began to scream as she clutched her head.

"Raven! Captain! Open this door!"

Beastboy was pulling at the door, hysteric with not being able to do anything.

"Beastboy! Move!"

As Robin said this, a piece of high tech metal crashed through the door. Beastboy stumbled away from it and looked through the viewing window again. They all gasped as they saw: Trigon was free.

He stretched his newly freed arms and laughed,

"Freedom is good."

"No!"

Raven sat up and used her powers to throw more wall at him. He lazily deflected it.

"I'll deal with you later, daughter. Trust me, I will."

He held out his hands then clapped them together. Then…he was gone.

Raven stared at the spot he disappeared.

"NO!"

She threw up her hands then brought them down on the floor.

Beastboy just watched, small tears in his eyes.

:D I DID IT! IM BACK! AND IM READY TO GO! Review please! It might make me update faster.

Dreamzcometrue…loves you! Hahahah


End file.
